


Me? Afraid?

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romantic Friendship, Seb Doesn't Like Mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian may not be happy with the holiday destination chosen by Jim, but he won't give him satisfaction by showing how bad the idea seems to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me? Afraid?

**Author's Note:**

> I know summer is over, but I want to finish this challenge.
> 
> prompt: mountains/forest

‘How does it happen that you always choose our holiday destination and I never complain about it? And you know how much I hate the beach, Sebastian,’ Jim was standing in front of him with hands on his hips in the gesture of determination, ‘Why can’t we just once go to the place I’ve chosen?’

 _Maybe because I’m afraid of heights, smartarse_ , Sebastian thought to himself, ‘Okay, fine,’ he stated instead, waving his hand, ‘we can go hiking this year if you want to.’

Seb wasn’t particularly happy with James’ plans, but his friend was right - it was always him who organized their holidays, including that disastrous trip to Egypt. He let out a heavy sigh at the mere thought. Well, maybe this time both of them would enjoy their holidays.

The closer the date of their departure was, the more Sebastian wanted to cancel the whole thing. He could always say that there was a family emergency of some sort, like the visit of Aunt Linette, the third wife of his father’s second cousin twice removed, who apparently really wanted to meet him. Jim wouldn’t suspect a thing; it wasn’t unusual for the Morans to invite even more distant relatives for their parties.

The moment this thought crossed his mind, Seb gave himself a mental kick. He really was becoming a wuss, scared of a small hike in the mountains. Good Jim couldn’t hear his thoughts or he would tease him about it mercilessly. Sebastian sighed; he had no other choice than to clench his teeth and soldier on.

The journey to Scotland was long, but pleasant. They left London before dawn and headed to Birmingham. James dozed off somewhere between St. Albans and Luton, snoring lightly. Smiling to himself, Seb turned down the music; Jim always slept during car rides, even shorter ones. Sebastian wasn’t complaining - at least Jim wasn’t distracting him when he was driving.

They stopped for early lunch near Stroke-on-Trent and quickly resumed their journey. Listening to jazz pouring lazily from the speakers and the sound of Seb’s fingers tapping against the driving wheel, James dozed off again. He was woken up by Sebastian’s loud swear:

‘Jesus fucking Christ! Who taught you how to drive, you cocksucker!’ The blond flipped the other driver off. ‘No wonder this country is in shambles if dickheads like him get their driver’s licence!’

Ignoring Seb’s ramblings, Jim straightened in his seat and looked through the window: they were on the motorway somewhere between Liverpool and Manchester. Yawning, he observed the scenery passing behind the window; he liked travelling and the constant change of surroundings it involved.

‘You know,’ he said, turning his head to look at Sebastian, ‘we should do this more often.’

‘What?’ Seb glanced at his friend. ‘Travel? Go on holidays?’

‘Get into the car,’ James turned his head and pressed his forehead to the window, ‘and just ride as long and far as possible.’

‘Yeah,’ the blond nodded, ‘yeah, that would be nice.’

They spent the rest of the ride in silence, interrupted only by Jim’s comments on the changing scenery: the flats marred with cities and towns became more hilly and less urbanized. When they were nearing Glasgow, James pointed his finger at something on the left.

‘Look, Seb - mountains.’

Here they were: majestic, massive, grey and scary. Sebastian swallowed loudly. He already felt trapped and slightly claustrophobic.

Finally, after almost eight-hour drive, they reached Callander, a small town on the bank of the River Teith where Jim booked a room in a cosy hotel in the centre. When they entered the small lobby, James with his hands in his pockets, followed by Sebastian carrying all their luggage, the young receptionist welcomed them with a smile. She handed Jim the key and directed the two of them to their room, eyeing them curiously.

‘Have a nice stay,’ she said finally, giving them another smile.

‘Thank you,’ Seb mumbled and walked down the corridor to the room: James had already let himself in and was admiring a view from the balcony. Sebastian put their suitcases on the floor and had a quick look around.

‘Well, that explains the look the girl at the reception gave us,’ he pointed his head at a big double bed which took most of the room. Jim giggled and waltzed back into the room, stopping in front of Seb.

‘You don’t like it, Sebby?’ He asked innocently. Sebastian grinned and sneaked his arm around Jim’s waist and pulled the man closer.

‘I love it, baby,’ he pressed a kiss to James’ forehead.

‘Good,’ Jim smiled and slipped away from the blond’s embrace, ‘Now,’ he took Seb’s hand, ‘let’s take advantage of the beautiful weather and have a walk. I want to do some sightseeing.’

Sebastian let out a heavy sigh; he would rather stay in the hotel and get some rest.

‘Alright, but we’ll grab some coffee on our way, okay? I need some caffeine if I’m to keep you company.’

 

They ended up drinking coffee in a small cafe located in the corner of the main square. Jim was looking through the window, observing people passing the cafe with a mixture of curiosity and excitement. Sebastian observed him as he sipped his americano; he hadn’t seen James so relaxed in ages. Pity he couldn’t say the same about himself. Even here, at the foot of the mountains, he felt a bit claustrophobic in the shadows casted by their leaning massives. He was never going to say that out loud, though; not in front of Jim, anyway. He didn’t want to look weak in his friend’s eyes.

‘You know,’ James said, nudging Seb under the table, ‘there’s this place here called Two Bridges. We could go there before dinner. Get some fresh air and stretch our legs a bit.’

Sebastian sighed.

‘But Jim, hadn’t we just got enough fresh air for today?’ He took another sip of his coffee. He was already feeling a bit tired by their earlier walk.

‘Please, Sebby,’ Jim gave him a small smile and put his hand over Seb’s, ‘Pretty please?’

The blond felt his cheeks heat up slightly.

‘Fine,’ letting out another sigh, he took James’ hand in his and stroked it delicately with his thumb, ‘let’s go.’

 

‘Are you going?’ Jim looked at Sebastian as he leant against the back of his chair. The long journey and the excitement of the day had finally took their toll on him and he started to feel sleepy.

‘You can go, love,’ Seb smiled to him, ‘I’ll join you in a minute, okay?’

‘Fine,’ James yawned, ‘just don’t stay too long.’

‘I won’t.’

When Jim disappeared in the corridor leading to their room, Sebastian asked the barman for a tumbler of whiskey. He usually didn’t drink before turning in, but he needed something to soothe his nerves. He drank the amber liquid in one go and asked for another one, this time sipping slowly to taste it - he might need alcohol to calm down, but  he wasn’t a Philistine.

He bid the barman good night and walked to their room only to find Jim already in bed reading a book - some sort of a crime story, judging by the cover.

‘Finally,’ Jim mumbled, turning the page, ‘I thought that you got lost. Started thinking about going to look for you.’

‘Sorry, Jim,’ Seb pulled a towel out of his suitcase, ‘I’ll take a shower and be with you in a minute, so you can cuddle,’ he smirked.

‘Ha ha, very funny,’ James glanced at him over the edge of the book, ‘Be quick with the shower, though. I’m cold,’ he returned to his novel.

‘Sure, babe,’ Seb nodded, a broad grin plastered to his face. Warmed up and relaxed, he emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, his blonde hair still slightly damp from the shower. He picked his pyjama top from the suitcase and pulled it through his head. Jim observed him with heavy-lidded eyes, his book lying abandoned on the floor.

‘Don’t like it?’ Sebastian glanced at it.

‘I’ve figured out who the murderer is after the first three chapters,’ Jim yawned, ‘No point in reading it any further.’

‘Guess so,’ Seb slid under the covers on his side of the bed. James snuggled up to him almost immediately.

‘You’re still wet,’ he complained, but didn’t pull away, ‘You’ll damp the pillows.’

‘Jim...’

‘And you drank, didn’t you?’ Jim sighed. ‘Sebastian, you know I don’t like when you drink.’

‘Sorry, babe,’ Seb planted a small kiss on the other man’s neck, ‘but I needed some. You know that I don’t sleep well in new places.’

‘Fine,’ James mumbled, ‘I let it pass this time, but only because you’re so delightfully warm.’

Sebastian snorted.

‘Thank you, your highness. Now,’ he switched off the lights, ‘try to get some sleep, okay? I can see you’re tired.’

‘Night, Sebby,’ the smaller man rested his chin on the other’s shoulder.

‘Sleep tight, love.’

 

Jim was a tosser; Sebastian learnt that first-hand during the years of sharing the bed with the man. Yet James’ hand on his face caught him by surprise. He flinched and looked at the other man, but Jim only mumbled something under his breath. Seb sighed and closed his eyes, slowly dozing off.

A foot on his crotch woke him up again, this time rather painfully.

‘James,’ he hissed, but Jim only sighed and smacked his lips. A bit annoyed, Sebastian shifted slightly, moving away from the reach of the other man’s thin limbs. As if sensing his absence, James scooted closer, snuggling up to him.

‘Seriously? Now you want to cuddle?’ Seb arched his brow, but pulled Jim closer, pressing the smaller man to his chest. James let out a happy sigh and grabbed a fistful of the blond’s pyjama top. Sebastian smiled to himself and buried his nose in Jim’s hair.

‘Night, babe.’

 

James stirred; he was warm and comfortable and his pillow smelled so nice. Yawning, he opened his eyes and found Sebastian smiling to him.

‘Hi,’ he murmured, his voice hoarse from sleep.

‘Morning, Kitten,’ Seb kissed him lazily, ‘Did you sleep well?’

‘Mmhmm...’ Jim purred, putting his arms around the blond’s neck, ‘How about you?’

‘Bearable. Would be better if you didn’t toss and kick me so much.’

‘I did not,’ the smaller man pouted.

Sebastian let out a breathy laugh.

‘Yes, you did. I would show you the bruises you gave me, but it wouldn’t be proper,’ he kissed James on the forehead, ‘It’s not important, though,’ he added before Jim could reply, ‘Any plans for today?’

‘Well,’ the other man drawled, ‘I thought we could climb Ben Shian. It’s not a long walk, a really good warm-up before something bigger. Unless,’ he smiled cheekily, ‘you’re afraid.’

‘Me? Afraid?’ Seb arched his eyebrow. ‘Just let me grab my shoes.’

**Author's Note:**

> Will be continued...


End file.
